‘Maluma’ is a new and distinct variety of avocado tree Persea americana Mill. This new variety originated as a chance seedling discovered by the inventor in a cultivated avocado orchard. Although the parentage of the new variety is not known, it appears to be a ‘Hass’ (U.S. Plant Patent No. 139) type avocado, related to Guatemalan avocado varieties, with some Mexican avocado genetics. ‘Maluma’ was first observed at a farm located at Levubu, Limpopo Province, Republic of South Africa, and was selected because of its large, early fruit as compared to the surrounding trees. ‘Maluma’ was first asexually reproduced at Tzaneen, Limpopo Province, in the late 1990s by grafting onto clonal ‘Duke 7’ (not patented) rootstock and has since been observed to remain true to type over successive asexually propagated generations.